


【斑柱】猫与他

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [15]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 猫猫柱
Relationships: madara/hashirama - Relationship, 斑柱
Series: 斑柱短篇 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252133
Kudos: 11





	【斑柱】猫与他

木叶公寓最近搬来了一位新住户，白发男子少言寡语依旧受到了全体女性住户的欢迎，她们一致认为喜爱小动物的千手先生是个热心肠的好男人。还有目击者证实男人搬家行李有八成是猫咪用品，虽然谁也没见过他的宝贝猫。

清晨，扉间睁开眼第一件事就是查看窗台上的猫窝，日常叹息，洗漱、准备猫粮和水，到了出门时间，猫窝里的金渐层依然仰着肚皮睡的底朝天，面露无奈，扉间轻轻抚摸猫脑袋，挠挠猫下巴。

“我出门了，今天也要乖乖的..大哥。”

听到关门声，方才还在打呼的猫缓缓张开翠绿猫瞳，里边装满疑惑。被命名为“柱间”的猫一直以来都听得懂人类言语，在一个下着暴雨的夜晚它遇见了千手扉间，扉间收留了它，白发青年给它非常亲切的感觉，对它好的没话说，唯一奇怪的是猫主人时不时用“大哥”称呼它。

柱猫猫晃晃脑袋跳下窗台，在卧室里踱步停在穿衣镜前正视镜中的身影，它抬起右爪里面的金渐层也举起毛乎乎的爪子，粉色肉垫紧贴镜面，猫转了几圈打量自己，金棕相间的短毛、尖尖的耳朵，翠色嵌着乌黑瞳孔，喵喵几声，怎么看它都是只猫。

瞒着早出晚归的扉间，柱猫猫有了自己的秘密。

首先，砰的一声白烟中属于人类的修长四肢舒展开来，肤色健康的高挑男子替代了猫的身影。

他现在看起来和扉间一样了，黑长直摸摸脸业务熟练地拉开衣柜，略过扉间风格冷感的衬衫西裤，拽出最下面猫主人从来不穿的印花T恤。虽然不记得遇见扉间之前的事，人类得穿衣服要洗漱打扮才会出现在心上人面前，这点他是明白的。

柱间踩着点出门，走进电梯按亮一楼的按键..心中默数3、2、1，电梯果然停在了九楼，门缓缓打开，穿着藏蓝西装的俊美男子对柱间点点头，走到他身侧。

这个好看的人类叫斑，就住在他们家楼下，猫发现自己能变成人类模样那天偷偷溜出家，对这个人类一见钟情。斑看起来生人勿进，柱间却知道这个灵魂散发着温暖气息的男人是个好人，因此每一天都会化身人类和他偶遇。

“早上好！”

柱间笑着开口，今天他决心和斑打个招呼。

“早..”斑侧过脸似乎有些惊讶

“去上班吗？” “嗯，你呢？” “我下楼扔垃圾。”

目送人类开车离开，柱间迅速飞奔回家，在白烟里变回猫的模样。

它的变身时间是有限的，极限是三小时，遇见心上人后天性懒散的猫开始计较一分一秒，希望多些时间和斑交流，猫做不到的事人类却可以，想到这点，柱间跳上沙发用遥控打开电视机接收人类社会的信息，乐天派的猫告诫自己，它已经足够幸运。

午后，柱间再次变成人，混入人群。他在一家花店找到了兼职工作，店里除了鲜花还养着不少盆栽，柱间一开始提出只能工作两小时，立刻遭到了拒绝，好在真诚的请求让老人家心软，留用后店主发现自己寻到了宝，这个年轻人精通花草照顾植物很有一套。

“柱间小子，真的不考虑在我这全职吗，薪水方面你放心。”

看着束起长发系着围裙，在窗边给花草浇水培土的俊秀青年，店主忍不住建议，现在喜爱花草不浮躁的年轻人太少了，他家孙子和柱间差不多年纪完全静不下来。

柱间愣了愣歉意地谢绝道“店长，抱歉..我不太方便..”

老人家没有为难年轻人，他这个年纪早就明白每个人都有自己的难处，笑着换了一个话题“不说这个了，能帮我看看那边的绿箩吗？”

柱间忙点头将角落里的盆栽挪到桌上细细检查，皱起眉，水和土壤都没问题。

【你怎么了？】柱间只好用人类以外的能力与它交流，轻轻触碰枯槁的叶柄，直觉告诉他这株绿萝已经拥有了灵性。

【我没有没恶意，你看起来不太好，是哪里不舒服吗？】柱间不厌其烦地询问，过了半天，终于得到了绿箩的回应。

【人类..你怎么，谢谢你的关心，我没事，不用管我。】中性的嗓音在脑海浮现

【我听店长提到过，你在店里生活了很久，你要是枯萎了店主会很难过，而且你在店里有朋友吧，它们都会很伤心的。】柱间劝说道

【我、也不想让它难过。】绿箩的声音听起来很低落，看来这件事和它的朋友有关。

一番开导它终于透露了枯萎的原因，长久以来绿箩一直注视着一株黄蔷薇，静静欣赏它的美，幸运的是蔷薇渐渐的也有了自我意识，它们相处的很愉快，绿箩很自然的爱上了开朗的友人。

柱间转身看向窗边的黄蔷薇，它向着阳光生长的格外娇艳，上周店主调整了盆栽的位置，如果是因为与它分离，柱间表示可以寻找适合的位置将它们放在一处。

【不能这么做！】蔷薇在阳光下才能绽放的如此美丽，绿箩说自己不能在窗台陪伴它。

柱间沉默片刻不顾绿箩的劝阻走向窗台，不一会又回来捧起装着绿箩的花钵将它们放到了矮柜上，那里既能触及阳光又不至于整日光照。

“蔷薇说无论如何也想陪着你。”柱间笑起来应付生闷气的绿植，相信它很快就能康复了。

告诉店主绿箩没有大碍，柱间坐到窗边小歇片刻，望着对街的建筑发呆。

绿箩察觉不到他非人的身份，不代表他能忘记自己是只猫，古怪的猫陷入了与它相似的感情困境，思慕一个人类..没出息到今天才和他搭上话。

斑就在对面的建筑里工作，身边总围绕着光鲜亮丽的男女，好在男人离开公司时总是独自一人，应该还是单身。柱间找不到接近斑的办法只好待在还算近的地方等他下班，透过橱窗多看他几眼，这样很差劲，柱间心里直叹气。

门前的锒铛发出脆响，柱间起身迎接睁大眼睛，走进店里的正是他惦记的人。

“欢、欢迎光临，需要我帮忙吗？”

斑对今天第二次遇见柱间没什么特别表示，反而主动开口“你在这里这么远的地方工作？”

毫不生硬的态度让柱间放下心来，觉得巧合就好。“在这遇到太巧了，这里交通很方便，您想要哪种花？”柱间笑着询问

“叫我斑就好，你叫什么名字？”

“我叫柱间，斑、你好。”

闻言斑的表情柔和下来“我们是邻居，不必这么客气，我没有特别中意的花，可以请你为我推荐吗？” “当然”意料外的相遇让柱间雀跃，他领着斑边看边为他逐一介绍。

斑耐心听完解说，“推荐你喜欢的吧，我对植物不太了解，遇到问题也好请教你。”

柱间想起邻居的设定眼睛闪闪发亮，点点头，过了一会斑怀里多了一盆矮向日葵。

“..向日葵，可以家养吗？”

斑对向日葵的了解仅限于瓜子

“这是观赏品种【美丽微笑】，可以为你带来好心情，只要放在向阳处记得浇水就能养好。”

柱间解释道，真心希望这个男人能多笑笑。

美丽微笑，斑盯着邻居比花还灿烂的笑容毫不犹豫买下了向日葵。

“你什么时候下班？”结完账斑冷不丁询问，柱间这才想起下班的事，他得赶回家才行。

“马上” “我带你一程。”

柱间听到了花开的声音，晕乎乎坐进了暗恋对象的副驾驶，一路还和斑聊了天。

当晚柱猫猫吃了平时三倍量的猫粮，吓了扉间一跳。

每天都说早安，一起回家，还能说很多话，这大概是人类口中的朋友，柱间认为自己在暗恋道路上前进了很多步。

斑时常等在店门前，偶尔进来坐坐带走一两捧鲜花。男人很少主动搭话多数时候都在倾听，看起来漫不经心，一旦与这双眼睛对视又会发现里边满满装着他，柱间时常觉得斑比自己更像猫。

还是不要去确定自己在斑心里的位置了，柱间很珍惜现在的现在的相处模式。

“那些花很美，柱间，谢谢你。”

“别这么说，我们早就是朋友了吧。”

柱间现在可以很自然的这么说，斑沉默片刻点点头，从后座拿过手提袋递给他。

“这是？” “是手信，作为回礼收下。” 柱间偷偷嗅了嗅..里面是甜点。

自从接了斑的第一份回礼，这个男人就开始以各种理由送他手信，来自各地的点心，柱间非常感动，收下了限量版羊羹。

“斑！” “嗯？” “其实..我是咸党。” “咸党？！”

柱间发誓斑在瞪他，连忙表达诚意“你送的甜点我都有吃完！”

“..不必勉强，那你喜欢什么、咸的点心？”

斑果然很温柔，柱间告诉他自己喜欢风干食品，尤其是香菇干。

作为猫主人，忙碌的扉间即使早出晚归大部分关注依旧在某只猫身上，他嗅到了不寻常的气息，来自猫窝。无视拒绝的喵喵叫，扉间抵住猫脸从豪华窝下搜出了好几袋香菇干。

哪来的，谁买的，吃的太咸会掉毛吧。

想到某种可能，扉间表情激动地举起猫与它对视，“你想起什么了吗？”

柱猫猫小心脏乱跳，生怕暴露自己是妖怪的事，连忙用肉垫拍扉间的手，喵喵撒娇。

注意到猫咪带着焦虑的眼神，扉间稳住表情将猫搂到怀里，“对不起，我不是故意吓你，只是..香菇干不可以吃太多。”

喵— 【我知道了】

柱猫猫抬头蹭白发青年的下巴，它知道扉间不会伤害它，这个人类就像它的亲人。

柱间学会节制之后，斑的礼物多变起来，除了零食，柱间收到最多的是各种票券，新上的电影、艺术展甚至园艺比赛门票，他明白斑的心意，男人除了他似乎没有其他朋友..可他只能将珍贵的礼物藏在床下，无声拒绝斑的邀请，所幸这个男人依然视他为友人。

他们还会一起回家，只是多了些沉默，走进电梯，柱间再也无法忍受这种冷战气氛，他不想让斑误会。

“我很抱歉”柱间怏怏垂着眼伸手按楼层，斑突然捉住了他的手，将人逼到电梯一角。

“你很抱歉？”柱间直视斑的眼睛，认真点头。

“你讨厌我，不想和我一起出去吗？”

斑的语气有些低落

“当然不！是因为..是我自己的原因！”柱间急忙辩解，面对越凑越近的友人屏住呼吸

“柱间，不讨厌我，那你喜欢我吗？”

人类的安全距离是多远，他和斑是不是离太近了？近在咫尺的气息和心上人的脸让柱间不觉喉咙发紧，斑到底是什么意思。他当然喜欢这个人类，斑的每个举动都牵动柱间的心..电视节目教会他许多道理，他怀疑自己对斑不仅是喜欢这么简单，喜欢不该有如此多的顾虑。

万一斑没有那么喜欢他呢，柱间鼻尖发酸，他意识到猫的心灵比人类脆弱的多。

开启的电梯门打破了僵局，斑按亮两个按键退到一旁，有其他住户在场两人不再谈论刚刚的话题。感受到若有若无的视线，柱间第一次有种想要快些回家埋进猫窝逃避现实的冲动。

可他怎么又收下斑的礼物了，礼物装在小小的手提袋里，柱猫猫思索片刻没有直接将它藏到床下。端坐在窝里，猫小心翼翼地咬开系带，一只爪爪按住绒布盒，另一只扒拉开口处，努力了半天终于打开了今天的礼物，黑色编织绳串着绯红晶石制成的团扇吊坠。阅历不足它也明白这是很珍贵的物件，斑一定送错了礼物，猫爪轻轻触碰挂坠有些不舍，但它应该将项链还给斑。

有些事在柱间心中挥之不去，确定猫主人睡下了，它睁眼凝视被爪爪压住的项链。

它是个坏猫猫，用鼻尖轻蹭挂坠，最终项链还是套上了猫脖子。

柱间告诉自己就戴一小会儿，扉间醒来前它会把项链藏好，明早就还给斑。

喵？

隐约间猫感觉自己正被一团火焰包围，并非难以忍受的炙热，是温暖，这一夜柱猫猫睡得格外安心。当然，清晨醒来发现自己错过了早安，甚至连扉间出门都不知道的柱间是惊恐的。

它发现脖子上的项链不翼而飞，更可怕的是自己没办法变成人类模样了！

“喵嗷，喵呜..”怎么办、怎么办

猫无助地叫唤满屋打转，不知该怎么办，这幅模样甚至没办法打开家门。

难道变成人也是有时限的吗，柱间不讨厌猫的身份，只是害怕再也没办法和斑说话。

猫能做什么，柱猫猫蹲坐在时钟下，看时间一分一秒地流逝，过了该去花店的时间、斑下班的时间..翠绿的猫瞳布满雾气突然想起什么向阳台奔去，熟悉的车驶近，斑回来了。它看不清人类的表情，却能察觉到他的心情并不好，不一会门铃响了，接着传来了重重的敲门声，斑焦急呼唤柱间的名字，问他在不在，发生了什么事。

柱猫猫死死盯着门把手，僵坐在门边..直到、持续了许久的咚咚声平息下来。

“喵呜..”真的很抱歉

这是一只普通猫咪暗恋人类应有的结局，待在远处，留不下一丝痕迹，但它曾以千手柱间的身份存在于这个世界，有热爱的工作、心爱的人，还有太多话没对斑说。柱猫猫思考了许久，做不到就这么放弃，即使从今往后只能当普通猫它也要努力传达心意。

猫跑向阳台，跳上护栏张望，从这可以看到斜下方斑的阳台，别害怕，它一定做得到。

叼住一朵小花，心砰砰乱跳，柱猫猫奋力一跃平安地落到了斑的阳台上。

斑还养着向日葵，猫着陆在藏蓝色的花钵旁，看得出盆栽被主人悉心照料着。

它能听到斑的脚步声，男人在来回踱步，是在担心它吗，柱猫猫吸吸鼻子心又酸又甜，它要重新认识他，毕竟柱间再也不能出现在斑的面前了。

猫刚刚抬起爪子，客厅就响起了门铃声、斑匆忙的脚步的声，开门声..来客人了吗？

听语气男人似乎很高兴，这个叫泉奈的客人对斑很重要吧，柱间决定悄悄看看情况，它可以等客人离开再见斑。

喵～喵喵～～

柱猫猫瞪圆眼睛，不是它，这是其他猫的叫声！小花落到地上，猫僵在原地，透过玻璃看得很清楚，斑怀里有只美丽的灰蓝色的猫，男人将它抱在怀里，神色前所未有的温柔，还给它梳毛。斑早就有自己的猫了，柱间不知道自己是怎么回到家的，陌生猫给了它致命一击。

撇除前些日子千手柱间被雷劈成了傻猫，扉间很久没体会惊怒交加的感觉了，竟然有人胆敢欺负他大哥！

深夜归家的猫主人第一次没在玄关见到金渐层，没有猫叫声也没有令他舒压的撒娇，扉间鞋都来不及脱急忙满屋找猫，好在他的猫没离家出走，只是静静蜷在窝里。

猫粮动都没动，扉间揪心极了，平日里活泼开朗的猫一动不动，叫它也不应声，扉间靠近猫立刻埋脑袋。

“大哥，怎么了，谁欺负你了，我找他算账。”扉间轻轻抚摸猫脑袋，柔声安慰。

听到扉间的话，伤心的柱猫猫再也憋不住委屈咪呜不停，前爪紧紧抱住扉间的手，直掉眼泪。

看到眼泪扉间就更坐不住了，反思自己平时对大哥关心的太少，这只猫一定遇到什么事了，他竟然一无所知，“别哭，到底发生什么事了，告诉我。”

看到扉间，猫满肚子的委屈终于找到了出口，边哭边喵喵【说了你也听不懂。】

扉间叹了叹气实在拿磨人精兄长没办法“你说什么我都懂。”

砰的一声，看见活人大变猫，柱猫猫一时忘了哭鼻子。

银渐层从白衬衫里探出头，轻巧跃到窗台上发出轻盈悦耳的猫叫。

【扉、扉扉间！你怎么变成猫了？】柱猫猫瞪大眼睛，【我本来就是猫】美丽的银渐层无奈道，来到柱猫旁边给它舔毛，这只傻猫哭的毛一簇簇黏在脸上。

【别舔别舔，本来就是猫是什么意思！】柱猫猫拉开和银渐层的距离，注视另一只猫，如果扉间是猫妖..那它、一定是猫妖的仆从！

【别胡思乱想，听我说。】扉猫用爪子拍拍柱猫的脑门开始解释

扉间说的【千手】和【雷】柱间听的一知半解，但有一点让翠绿色的眼睛明亮起来，它细细打量眼前的银渐层，虽然身型更苗条、毛是漂亮的银白色还有双海蓝色的眼睛..除此之外与它极为相像，柱间怀着期待【所以，我们真的是家人？】

【你以为？】扉猫没好气的回道，不然好吃好喝养着它是为什么。

柱猫猫吸吸鼻子猛地飞扑，扉猫猝不及防被猫压个正着，毛糊了一嘴【起开，你很重！】

【不要】耍无赖的猫鼻涕眼泪都往扉猫身上蹭，扉间再次感受到了熟悉的心塞感，举起的右爪轻轻落到柱猫背上，它总是拿大哥没办法，这只傻猫边哭边小声叫它弟弟。

【所以说你是因为失恋才要死不活的？】对象还是个人类，一听就不靠谱，还有这家伙早就能变成人还瞒着他，【傻猫】，【我不傻！】柱猫一听就不乐意了。

【不傻怎么会喜欢人类，他们的爱是有保质期的，放弃吧。】扉猫果断道，对此柱猫也果断回答【即使这样、我也会一直喜欢斑，猫的爱没有保质期。】

扉间差点被它气笑，两只渐层滚作一团挥起猫猫拳打了架，过了一会又和好如初。

第二天扉间请了假，他不放心把柱猫单独留在家里，更要杜绝这个笨蛋再去找人类。

原本的搬家计划被生生提前，他们来木叶公寓是因为这里是帮助大哥恢复的好地方，既然大哥的恢复程度远超他的计划，也就没必要继续待下去了。短时间无法变身是完全康复的先兆，这点扉间暂时不打算告诉它。

失恋来的真是时候，为了庆祝大哥远离人类顺便调节心态，扉间带着柱猫去了当地有名的猫沙龙，听说猫咪都喜欢。

听完注意事项和介绍，扉间将金渐层放进猫猫乐园，站在一旁观察了半天终于安下心。游乐区的猫都很有素质，不经允许不会往其他猫身上贴，多半保持着友好礼貌的距离。大哥从前就喜欢混迹在普通猫咪中，让它和其他猫交流有助于忘记人类，他先去前台办张卡。

“先生，请您确认我们的制度。”前台心里乐开了花，很久都没见过这么大方的客人，出手就办了VIP年卡，“我们还提供指甲修剪、洗澡造型多种服务，保证您的爱猫心情愉快。”

扉间点点头寻思着什么时候自己也来试试，先去看看大哥的情况吧。

突然，身后响起了见鬼又耳熟的嗓音，“哟，这不是千手白毛吗，难为乡下猫知道这种地方。”扉间转过身，果然是讨厌的小辫子。

前台也看见了抱着猫走进店的黑发青年，平时和和气气的老客户此时满脸嘲讽，一看就是冤家路窄，小姐姐觉得不妙急忙插话“泉奈先生，好久不见！店里刚开了美甲业务，您可以让斑斑试试。”

泉奈闻言表情缓和了许多，轻声与怀里的猫交流了几句便将猫放下来，前台对此见怪不怪，斑斑是只聪明的猫会自己跟着工作人员，她叫来同事让他领猫去美甲室。

“白毛，我在和你说话！”见扉间不理他，泉奈额角直突突。

扉间一脸“懒得和你说话”，心里暗道流年不济在这种地方都能遇到宇智波泉奈。

他和大哥来自遥远的千手森林，刚到城市的时候的确什么都不懂，后来他伪造人类身份取得学位还找到了一份不错的工作，本来一切都很顺利，假如没遇见宇智波泉奈，同为猫妖这家伙有理无理找他麻烦，淳朴的千手到他嘴里成了乡下猫，在城市里多住了几百年就了不起了。

“千手先生，这是您的卡，请收好。”

泉奈眯起眼睛，迅速找到了新话茬“肯定又是只土猫..你”泉奈止住话，他发现扉间脸色难看，拧着眉毛看着他，冷漠的眼睛燃起了簇簇火花，是生气了吗。他从没见过这家伙生气，无论何时这个男人始终波澜不兴，似乎不把任何事和人放在心上，他最讨厌他这一点。

扉间垂下眼，他不想在这和泉奈争执，可惜今天的活动要提前结束了。

另一边，柱猫猫并没有扉间想的那么开心，为了让弟弟安心它打起精神应付围在身边的其他猫猫，扉间前脚离开柱间立刻缩到角落拒绝其他猫的示好。

想回家，不知道斑现在在做什么，柱猫猫发起了呆，斑的身影占据它的心。

喵嗷— 

陌生的猫叫在身后响起，柱猫礼貌地回应意思是让它单独待一会儿，但脸传来粗糙的触感，柱猫瞪大眼睛，陌生猫竟然舔它，还舔个不停！

柱猫急忙用爪子推猫，竖起尾巴出警告的闷声，又是灰蓝色的猫，比那天见过的情敌还大只！

这只猫似乎浑然不觉用明黄幽深的眼睛紧紧盯着它，抬爪走向它，柱猫急忙往旁边移，除了扉间它没和其他猫打过架，只好用言语拒绝【不要过来，我有喜欢的人了！】

灰蓝的猫闻言眼神微妙发出愉快的喵喵声，毫不犹豫地靠近柱猫，柱猫努力闪躲但活动区也就这么大地方，不一会它就被蓝猫逮个正着按到了爪下。

喵嗷！【扉间救命！】

柱猫发现身上的沉重感突然消失了，睁开眼发现蓝猫被及时救场的扉间拎着后颈肉提了起来，扉间的脸色好可怕，他该不会吃了这只猫吧？

“放开斑哥！”手背传来火辣辣的痛感，扉间立刻皱起眉将蓝猫丢向宇智波泉奈。

什么叫冤家路窄，在木叶公寓楼下再次相遇，扉间、泉奈脑海同时响起这句话，紧紧抱住自己怀里的猫，他们完全没发现老对头住在这么近的地方。

扉间考虑的更多怀疑同为猫妖的泉奈出现在这里不是巧合，他和大哥还是尽早转移的好。两人两猫顶着近乎凝固的空气走进电梯，发现两家只有一层之隔后脸色更加古怪。

扉间将柱猫放回家千叮万嘱让它别出门，他去找宇智波泉奈问个清楚。

柱猫乖巧点头，心像有一千只爪子在挠，泉奈这个名字太耳熟了，况且斑正好就住那层，泉奈和蓝猫、斑的蓝猫，他们会有什么关联呢，柱间摸到了一些痕迹又觉得不可能这么巧。

喵嗷—

柱猫浑身的毛直竖，这个叫声果然是那只奇怪的蓝猫，从柱间家的阳台入侵直直向它走来。

【你别跑】蓝猫止步于不远处，眼神无奈。

这个声音，柱猫猫不敢相信自己的耳朵，猛的晃了晃脑袋。

【柱间，是我。】温柔的属于斑的声音又出现了

【...斑？】柱猫恍恍惚惚，觉得自己在做梦，继主人变猫暗恋对象也变成了猫，开什么玩笑。

斑也觉得荒谬，可命运就是这么充满戏剧感，他喜欢上了一个人每天假装若无其事地相遇，好不容易与他有了交集，费尽心思准备更进一步时这个人竟然消失了？结果它们在猫沙龙相遇了，幸好之前将项链送给了柱间，让他在看到金渐层的第一眼就认出了他，

【真的、真的是斑！】

柱猫奔向友人，泪眼汪汪。

能再见真的太好了，柱猫亲昵地蹭猫全然不察斑幽幽的眼神，下一秒仰着肚皮被掀翻在地，斑凑近猫脸认真道【现在你能回答那天的问题了吧？】

柱猫猫眨巴翠绿的大眼睛，用爪爪牢牢揽住上方的猫，同样认真地回答。

【我爱你，没有限期，永远爱你！】

明黄的猫瞳闪过狂喜，耳朵忍不住抖动，斑努力稳住声音回答他也是，他也会永远爱柱间。

【太好了！】柱猫猫欢呼起来，对斑而言还差了一点点，眼里闪过笑意。

砰砰的两声，柱间感觉到柔软的唇覆上了他，属于的人类的肢体相互纠缠..他又重新变回了人类模样，他们两个都是。斑顺了顺黑长直再次低下头，柱间期待地闭上眼等待亲吻.. 在此之前，推门声和怒吼来的触不及防。

END


End file.
